


Not Broken

by padawanjinx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, teenage mutant
Genre: DOMLeo, Dominate Turtle, F/M, HAWTLeo, disabled woman, equal opportunity orgasm provider, handicapped but still has needs, handicapped doesnt mean unsexy, injured but still a woman, the right domination is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: AN: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for your continued feedback and support! You are AWESOME!AN2: This is the sequel to “Submit.”  Though it’s not necessary to read it first, as this is a stand alone story, there is some added detail in Submit to clarify any misunderstandings. Also, it’s a HAWT read. (shameless plug)AN 3: As labeled, this is an ADULTS ONLY fic. There are sexual themes, adult situations, crude language, strong sexual content, and in this instance, also the mention of car accident and subsequent physical handicap, which may be a trigger for some. (having suffered a car accident myself this past March, I found it difficult to meet this particular request by my fans but its therapeutic to help me overcome my own traumas.)I hope I can keep the sexual tension and electricity going with this installment of Leo’s latest conquest……





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> AN: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for your continued feedback and support! You are AWESOME!
> 
> AN2: This is the sequel to “Submit.” Though it’s not necessary to read it first, as this is a stand alone story, there is some added detail in Submit to clarify any misunderstandings. Also, it’s a HAWT read. (shameless plug)
> 
> AN 3: As labeled, this is an ADULTS ONLY fic. There are sexual themes, adult situations, crude language, strong sexual content, and in this instance, also the mention of car accident and subsequent physical handicap, which may be a trigger for some. (having suffered a car accident myself this past March, I found it difficult to meet this particular request by my fans but its therapeutic to help me overcome my own traumas.) 
> 
> I hope I can keep the sexual tension and electricity going with this installment of Leo’s latest conquest……

o-o  
-o-  
o-o

Objective: Acceptance 

Adjusting her pale pink satin top with matching shorts, she waited with bated breath, observing her meager apartment. The furniture was sparse, consisting of a small love seat with a single coffee table, a computer desk, and a two seater kitchen table, where she currently sat, bathed in the soft amber glow of a lamp. It was the only source of light by request of her expected company. 

Sitting in the semi dark, she wondered if this arrangement was such a good idea. 

Yes, she was fairly new to New York, only being in residence for eight months. Perhaps her loneliness had gotten the better of her, hence why she called the number for some male company tonight? 

Not only male, but a _mutant_. 

Oh, if only her mother could see her now! She’d faint from the sheer horror and disgust of what her only daughter was contemplating tonight. 

But her mother was a woman. She understood urges. Desires. The taboo of certain things. Why, one evening when she and her mother drank a little too much wine, her mother confessed to enjoying voyeurism and indulging in the occasional threesome. 

Though when such a thing was mentioned when sober, her mother adamantly denied it, but the flush along her cheeks told the truth. 

Was this really so different? 

Sure, there were other escort services available. Strapping young men using their bodies to pay their way through college, or simply enjoying the notch on their headboards. But those type of males tend to be arrogant and overly eager. 

But a mutant? 

There was something extra naughty being bedded by a mysterious mutant. It upped the thrill and made her pulse quicken just by thinking of such debauched and salacious things. 

Her mother most definitely would **not** approve! 

Then again, her mother was a woman who understood passion and desire. She had such feelings as well. Not to mention, she also had a husband to live out those fantasies as often as she felt them. 

It was different when one was single and not very social. Navigating the fast and furious pace of New York was difficult enough when one had the ability, but when one was limited, seeking a potential suitor was next to impossible. 

Not that this night was an interview for a potential boyfriend. She wasn’t looking for love or a future husband. No, this was merely an evening to have some company. Male company. The kind that leaves you breathless and tingling all over. 

It had been ages since she felt such things. 

Hopefully, she wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Even worse, she hoped _**he**_ wouldn’t be disappointed. 

She never considered herself the most beautiful woman, self judging as average. Shoulder length brown hair, dark green eyes, and hips a little fuller than what she’d like, and though she had a normally positive attitude, she became self conscious around others. 

Fidgeting, she checked the clock. 

10:30pm- on the dot! 

Glancing to the door, she expected to hear his knock to begin their arrangement. 

But no such noise was forthcoming. A full minute ticked by. 

Sighing in disappointment, shoulders drooping, she stared morosely across the apartment….and her heart stopped. 

There he stood, cloaked in shadow. She knew it was him. There was no mistaking the large shell upon his back. 

How did he get in? More importantly, how long had he been there? 

“Leo?” she asked, wondering what she would do if this was either a figment of her imagination or a tragedy about to unfold. 

He came forward, allowing the distant street light filtering through the open curtains to bathe him in luminance. His voice was low, but it carried the distance and sent a shiver along her spine. 

“You agree to my terms?” 

“I…. I’m..” she stammered, swallowing the lump in her throat as he approached, larger than life and filling up her small apartment with the sheer magnitude of his presence. 

“You are having second thoughts?” Leo asked, stopping a few feet away to stare at her with sharp, predatory eyes. 

She swallowed again, gazing up into his face towering so far above. He was bigger than she imagined! She found her voice to mutter a reply. 

“No! But…” 

He tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as he surveyed her sitting at the table, hands twisting knots, pink satin clad breasts heaving with her rapid breath. 

“You have my word I will not harm you,” he said after a moment. “I will honor your wishes, even if you wish me to leave.” 

“Don’t go!” 

She hated how desperate she sounded, but now was not the time to worry about what he’d think. She was paying him for crying out loud! Doubtful he cared if she only wanted to be tented out and fucked until unconscious. 

“It’s just… well, when I spoke with your secretary, did she… did she tell you…” 

“The arrangement is quite simple,” Leo said, cutting across. He leaned on the table, the lamp highlighting every nuance of his masculine frame. “Submit to me or not?” 

Staring open mouthed, she took in everything about him. 

The black clad form, chiseled from the night. Columns of black marble legs, muscular arms embraced by black gauntlets, a broad, sculpted chest and ridges that formed abs. A tapered waist perfectly shaped to be gripped by legs. Black mask showcasing his most alluring feature. 

His eyes. 

So penetrating. Intense. Dangerous. Frosted the shade of winter’s touch and yet, promising things so hot and sensual she may melt under his gaze. 

She inhaled the rich, Earthly scent that grew stronger, filling her senses. It reminded her of summers spent at her family’s cabin in the Adirondacks. Hot summer days and cool nights. 

He remained motionless, staring at her, awaiting an answer. The answer to end this encounter or lead to a night of unadulterated passion. 

Summoning up her nerve, she asked in return, “Were you made aware of my situation?” 

She glanced down, then back up again. 

Leo offered a single nod. 

“I am, which is why I agreed to this appointment. Your physical limitations are merely a new challenge. One I wish to overcome, however long it takes.” 

He lowered his voice and head, hovering so close his breath caressed her cheek. 

“Submit to me.” 

Bottom lip quivering, along with her belly, she gave a nod. 

“O…kay.” 

His smile was deadly sexy. 

“What is your safe word?” he asked in that rich, bass tone that made her belly do summersaults. 

“Red.” 

She blushed, realizing it was a simple and probably overused safe word, but to her, the color signified danger. Course, with this black clad, green skinned, shell backed, blue eyed behemoth before her, she may have chosen better. 

Leo’s hand reached out, tracing her brow line and tucking loose hair behind her ear. 

“Red it is.” 

Blushing furiously, she asked, “So, what now? I’ve never… done _this_ … before.” 

Leo paused. 

“You’re a virgin?” 

“No. I meant this kind of situation. I… I don’t know what to do.” 

Leo’s smirk was wicked. 

“You surrender to me. The only thing I require is your consent.” His eyes glittered with underlying mischief. “And if you behave well, I will reward you accordingly.” 

“Okay,” she whispered, trembling with arousal and a hint of fear. 

“Before we begin,” Leo said, rising up to his full height and regarding her carefully. “I need to know your limitations.” 

She took a deep breath, prepared to deliver the news and with it, gain his inevitable pity. Or simply feel disgusted and their arrangement would be over and she’d be left alone, empty and unfulfilled. 

“The car accident three years ago left me partially paralyzed,’ she began. “I have 80% sensation in my lower half, but lack the ability to voluntarily move my legs, hence, my chair.” 

She tapped the handles of her wheelchair. 

“I can’t walk or stand, so I’m afraid I can only participate in plain, ordinary, vanilla style missionary. Other positions are physically impossible and though I want to comply, I am simply unable.” 

There! She said it all. Out loud. And without crying. 

A personal milestone. 

And it only took three long, miserable, pain filled years to accomplish. 

She watched his face for the inevitable signs of pity, but he displayed no such thing upon learning her limitations. If anything, he appeared to be totally unmoved by her story. 

How strange. 

Maybe he didn’t understand exactly what she was saying? But before she could elaborate, he broke his stony silence. 

“You believe you are… broken?” 

What a weird thing to say, especially give the circumstances. She paid for a night of passion, not a therapy session! She already had a therapist! Two of them. She didn’t need an amateur mutated one! 

Before she could retaliate, he rounded the table and knelt by her chair, his head even with hers. He cupped her cheek in a surprisingly gentle way. 

“Oh my pet, you are far from being broken,” he breathed huskily. “You merely require a master to guide you into understanding what you are truly capable of, regardless of your limitations.” 

Her nipples peaked at the thought. She nuzzled his hand, totally entranced by his commanding voice and honest lust. There was no hint of sympathy or doubt in his eye about bedding her. 

This was not a pity fuck. 

It wasn’t a shameful act to finish quickly and exit, where he could hide in shadow and loathe himself for bedding a handicapped woman. 

No. None of that was present in his gaze or his touch. 

He was there to fulfill the arrangement. 

To fulfill her desires. And he was not appalled by the idea of sharing a bed with someone who was incapable of performing acrobatic, tantric sex. 

“Do you give consent?” he asked, thumb tracing her jaw, sending heat blooming toward her lower regions. “Do you submit yourself to me?” 

Putting away all inhibitions and giving in to her womanly desires, she turned, offering a playful lick to his palm. 

“Yes…master.” 

o-o -o-


	2. Objective: Awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! You’re beyond AWESOME!
> 
> AN2: Sorry for delay but I’ve rewritten this sucker 3-4 times and I’m still NOT entirely happy with it. I don’t know why. Maybe I’ve just went over it so many times it’s ingrained in my brain. Anyway, let me know what you think. 
> 
> AN3: Here’s hoping I can get the third installment done by Valentine’s day. Won’t that be a fun time? ;)

Objective: Awakened

o—o  
-oo-  
o--o

She licked his thumb, offering a demure flutter of lashes to convey submission and innocence. It worked. 

Leo rumbled a growl that sent her heart skipping several beats. Blue eyes dilated into glacial chunks that burned her soul and ignited her most secret of recesses. 

“What is your safe word?” he repeated in a voice of a long, drawn bass. 

“Red,” she whispered, kissing his palm. 

His nostrils flared in response. 

“Let’s continue this in the bedroom.” 

Overheated and heart pounding in her ears, she fumbled with the controls on her chair. The electric motor gave a hum, the wheels lurched a couple inches, but his hand covered hers, preventing her from directing the chair to the bedroom. 

“Oh, no my pet,” he breathed, leaning over and taking both her hands in his. He looped them around his neck before lifting her up bridal style. “You are mine now. Your only thought should be obeying me and allowing me to pleasure you into madness.” 

Shakily, she nodded, staring at this strange and beautiful creature lifting her into his arms with such ease. Who carried her, swiftly and silently, down the hall and into her bedroom, where he placed her on the bed as if she was the most precious thing in the world. 

It was heroic. Romantic. 

Blinking rapidly, unsure what to expect, she reached up to touch his waist. The scales shifted beneath under her fingertips, the flesh warm and unyielding. 

”Is this…okay?” she asked, voice and hands, trembling. 

“Yes,” he muttered. He covered her hands with his own, directing them along his sides, over the hardened plates of his abs, his eyes never leaving hers. “It feels good when you touch me.” 

“Really?” she asked, surprised by such a declaration. She traced along the ridges forming the plates, apprehension melting away into curiosity, developing into lust. “You can... feel that?” 

“Yes,” he confirmed, allowing her to explore his plastron and scales. He gave her subtle direction on where he wanted to be touched. 

She marveled at the hardness of his flesh. Sheer muscle of his legs, chest, and arms. Oh, she sensed the strength he possessed when he carried her. But now he was immobile, merely allowing her to explore every chiseled inch…it was enough to make her quivering and lightheaded. 

_And the heat._

She expected him to be cool and clammy, like a reptile, but he was hot, and sensual, and emboldened by his encouragement to continue exploring, she risked gliding her hands along his hips, down his thighs, which were as granite, encased in leather and immoveable as the mountains. Up his inner thigh, she paused a moment at the laced up bulge radiating heat though it was tightly bound by straining leather. 

She gazed up, seeking direction. A tiny nod and she continued, finally cupping him through the supple leather. 

Her eyes went wide from detecting the thickness of the appendage hidden beneath. 

Was this even possible? He seemed larger than life, let alone for her idle femininity. 

He grasped her hands, taking them away from the prominence, to smile serenely down at her. 

“I will be inside you soon enough, my pet, but first, I need to properly prepare you.” 

She gulped, heart thudding in her ears. Out of nowhere, **Red Rum** crossed her mind. She wanted to laugh but he was speaking. 

“It appears you have not prepared as per instruction.” 

“Instruction?” she asked, mind slipping out of its sexual fog. 

“I require towels to properly bed you,” Leo said, rising to his full height. 

My, he was glorious! 

A green marbled figure, carved from smooth stone, alive and so terrifyingly beautiful. Leo disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a stack of towels, where he placed them on the bed and hovered over her, grinning in a sinfully wicked way. 

Her heart rate increased and it had nothing to do with the power of him throwing her into diminutive shadow. 

“Your punishment will be brief, I assure you.” 

“Punishment?” she squeaked, sinking into the bed as if to hide from the towering force of his might. 

“Oh yes,” Leo purred, chest rumbling as a stalking panther. 

She rose to the sound, nipples budding, panties dampening, drawn to the resonance as moth to flame. 

Wow! How could he achieve such a perfect, mesmerizing pitch? 

Leo grasped one of the pillows, placing it along the headboard, and reclined her into the position he wanted. Folding over three towels, he placed them under her pelvis. Stretching out beside her, the bed creaking with his added weight, he coaxed her into a kiss. 

She thought it was going to be awkward, but he was a natural, engaging her tongue as a seasoned pro and doing heated battle for dominance. She easily submitted, fingers splayed along his cheek, totally lost to the feeling of him. The fact he had scales and a shell melted away into nothingness. 

He was simply a man. 

One who was passionate and hungry and unperturbed by her disabled state. 

His hand drifted from her hip to between her legs, his strong, wide digit stroking her secret place through the fabric of her satin shorts and white cotton panties. 

She gaped in surprise, wide eyes staring into his own lust filled continence as he lazily caressed her awakening arousal. She gripped his arm, bundled muscle moving fluidly beneath the green skin as he continued his delicate torture, spelling his name intimately, circling her clit with the ‘o’ and taking her breath each time she exhaled in a pleasurable whine. 

“Tonight, this,” he muttered, lowering his head to suck at the pulse point at her neck, “is mine. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, master,” she breathed, wiggling as best she could with an uncooperative body. 

“You are to obey my every command,” he added, spelling his name more forcibly between her legs. 

She arched, whimpering, clutching his muscular arm. It was difficult to gather her wits, wanting to fall so wonderfully over the edge, but she managed to moan her answer. 

“Yes, master.” 

He stopped, leaving her flushed and wanting, staring up at him with delirious expectation. 

“Good girl,” he praised, leaning over to lick her lips, eyes glittering as diamonds. “Now, remain still while I undress you.” 

She fought back a tear, realizing he was playing to her weakness. But instead of using it against her, he was utilizing it to enhance her pleasure. 

He offered a chaste kiss, which she readily accepted, pouring all her emotions into it, hands going to his chest as he took command, of her mouth, her body, and her soul. Without breaking contact, he slipped his hand beneath the satiny pink top, finding her bare, hot skin. She immediately gasped when he palmed her breast, adding a pinch to the pebbled tip. 

Breaking the kiss, his expression promising sexual danger if she disobeyed, he rose, lifting the spaghetti strap top to reveal her pert breasts. Directing her to rise, he removed the top, then had her to return to reclining on the pillow, breasts heaving as he examined them with lustful scrutiny. 

He weighed each in turn, pinching the nipple and soothing the ache with a rough, calloused massage. 

He met her timid gaze, speaking as he lowered his head. 

“So beautiful.” 

His tongue lapped the dark peak before taking mercy and pulling it into the heat of his mouth. 

Moaning, she cradled his head as he suckled gentle as a babe. Her breast grew heavy and throbbing, as was her lower regions. She could sense the shift, knowing she was responding to his expert stimulation. 

It had been so long since she felt this way. Too long. 

He nipped her nipple, eliciting a shudder that sent her hissing and arching. Which he took as invitation to repeat. 

Nipples aching, breasts full and heavy, she clutched him, panting each time he nursed, his tongue swirling a peak, teeth pinching the darkened tip, his attention driving her wild. 

Without warning, he abandoned her breasts and kissed her soundly, his tongue drawing hers into a dance as old as time. Hand pressed into her belly, he no doubt sensed her tremors. Three fingers splayed along her pale stomach, keeping her immobile while he plundered her mouth. 

Sneakily, his hand slipped lower, under the waist of her satin shorts and passed the rim of her panties to find her femininity. 

“So wet,” he breathed between kisses, finger flicking her sensitive nubbin, causing her to jump. 

She could only whimper in response, wanting desperately to open her legs and grind into his hand, but her uncooperative body could only offer a twitch as her bundle of nerves was stimulated. 

“Can you feel,” Leo asked, dipping his finger lower to slip the tip inside, “this?” 

A sharp inhale was his answer. 

“Oh, my little pet likes that,” Leo rumbled, the sound vibrated from his chest into hers, making her nipples ache and her inner walls clench. 

Leo offered a quick kiss before trailing his tongue down her throat, between her breasts, pausing to offer both a long, drawn pull, along her stomach, to where he hooked his fingers around the waist of her pink satin shorts and white cotton panties, and slid them down her legs. 

He made a great show of massaging her thighs, caressing her knees, lifting her feet and kissing her ankles. 

She stared, mesmerized and a little frightened, laying there, naked, totally at this mutant turtle’s mercy. If he tried to hurt or overpower her, she was unable to fight him off. But he made no violent movement, nor displayed any harmful intent. 

If anything, he was reverent. 

Carefully opening her legs, he gazed at her center, his pupils dilated, tongue tracing his lips. Her legs fell uselessly to either side, presenting her bare femininity totally helpless to his whims. 

Instead of quickly mounting her for a fast fuck, he picked up a couple decorative pillows that had fallen to the floor, and tucked them under each thigh, adjusting them to allow her to remain in full display but not tax her strength. 

“Is this comfortable?” he asked, caressing her thighs, his cheek rubbing the inner part of her left knee. 

She nodded. 

“Yes, master.” 

He growled, lowering his head to the apex of her thighs, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Good girl,” he rumbled, tongue taking a languid swipe through the dewy crease. 

She twitched awkwardly, wanting to lift her hips to match his tongue, but remained as he instructed, watching through heavily lidded eyes as he lazily lapped her center. 

His pink tongue explored her wet folds, eyes brilliant blue and glittering as diamonds. He was breathtaking! As was his talent. 

Her lower regions were awakening, tingling and twitching in response to his expert touch. Places rendered dormant since the accident were coming alive, throbbing with pent up desire. 

She cradled his face, caressing his brow along his black mask. 

One of his thick green fingers penetrated her, curling upward to simulate her G spot as he focused his attention on the hardened pea beneath his tongue. Each delicate curl of his finger was punctuated by leisurely circles of her clit, causing her breath to hitch and legs to twitch. 

Leo growled, the sound transferring from him and vibrating her lower regions. With a shuddering sigh, she surrendered to a shallow climax, inner walls tightening on Leo’s digit and coating it with a rich honey. 

Breasts heaving, she smiled at the mutant between her legs. 

“Good girl,” Leo praised, withdrawing his finger to roughly lick her lower lips and drink the musky sweetness. “I think you are ready for me.” 

As a dangerous predator he rose to his haunches, undoing the laces, eyes dark and foreboding. 

She stared, suddenly becoming nervous as he undone the last lace and shifted his pants over his hips. His cock erupted, thick, purple, and already glistening with lubrication. 

Apprehension froze her into place. Her heart leapt up into her throat, making blood pound in her ears, deafening her to all else. 

Would he even _fit_? 

He tugged on his impressive member, earning several drops of pearly white fluid. 

“Do I still have your submission?” he asked silkily, running his hand along his considerable length. 

It wept for him. 

She stared, unable to take her eyes from the dark shaft pointed directly at her most vulnerable place. Naturally there was fear. Something that large and her being so small, but then again, he had shown nothing but passion and consideration. 

He’d be a tight fit, and there was no denying the insistent throb that reminded her she was a woman. The pounding in her ears was shifting to her pussy, where her delicate place began to mourn hungrily. 

It had been a long time since she experienced something so filling. His talented tongue and finger had given her a precursor orgasm, one she experienced many times with various toys and self stimulation. But whereas she barely took herself over the shallow edge, he was promising a far more filling eruption. 

The kind that left quakes long into the night. 

Swallowing her doubt, she lifted her arms to embrace him. 

“Master.” 

He accepted her surrender. 

o-o -o-o o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, be honest… have I maintained the tension and desire? I have no clue why this chapter gave me such fits, but it seemed to… sputter… along. I don’t know. Could be merely my imagination or the fact I have several projects going at once.
> 
> Finally, dear readers and supporters, I’ll need your feedback. Since I’m hoping (fingers crossed) to get this finished around Valentine’s Day, I’ll need to know which one to work on next. 
> 
> As a reminder, readers have proposed a:
> 
> -prudish/older woman  
> -Dominatrix  
> -Bored housewife (not too sure about that one as I don’t like the idea of Leo breaking up a marriage)
> 
> If none of those ideas sound appealing for the next adventure (but they WILL be done, as I wanna indulge ALL these little fantasies)… then I’m also open to new ideas. 
> 
> The woman with the most votes wins the next conquest. *fans self* Dear Lord, how Hot is that?! 
> 
>  
> 
> (author jumps in a freezing lake and creates heavy fog that lasts three days.. local forecasters are stumped to this strange phenomenon)


	3. Objective: No Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> AN 2: HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY fellow Testudophiles! ;) So ends another session with our glorious Dom, Leo. So grateful I was able to finally get this finished for the occasion. Hope it satisfies as much as Leo!

o-o

-o- o-o 

He covered her easily, his pre-cum filling her navel as he lured her into a kiss. 

She remained tense, accepting his kiss with pursed lips and bated breath. But as he coaxed her into a sensual duel, his tongue flicking hers, one hand cupping her breast and pinching a nipple to earn a sharp intake, she relaxed, trusting in him. 

He circled his arms around her waist, holding her tight, and much to her shock, turned them over, placing her on top, her legs falling useless on either side. His hands rubbed up and down her back as he leaned against the headboard, drawing his knees up. 

“I want to watch you ride me,” he growled, gripping her hips and offering a hard thrust against her stomach. “When I lift you up, guide me inside you.” 

Totally at his mercy, she nodded. 

“Yes, master.” 

Easily he lifted her, giving her room to reach between them and grasp his cock. He was so large, her fingers couldn’t reach around his girth. Shakily, she placed him at her center, terrified and highly aroused by the sight of his cock about to enter her. 

Down her lowered her onto his shaft, causing her eyes to widen and mouth to gape with pleasurable surprise. 

“Nice and slow, my pet,” he breathed, as if she was the one controlling the descent. 

Gravity drew her downward and for the first time in years, she experienced the sensation of being full. Long forgotten places awakened, coming alive with renewed energy as they stretched and struggled to accommodate the thickness pressing inside. 

“Little more, my pet,” Leo added hastily, giving her a moment to adapt before pushing in the last couple of inches. 

She clutched his shoulders, face frozen in a mixture of pleasure, pain, and disbelief. 

“Good girl,” he muttered, rubbing up and down her sides. He gave her a dazzling smile. “You are amazing.” 

Shuddering, she finally succumbed, staring into his eyes to find them burning as a tundra. He caressed her back, hips, and thighs, the heat of his hands igniting her senses. 

After a few moments, he commanded softly, “Lean back on my knees.” 

She did, causing him to shift inside her, awakening another place that had slumbered since her accident. Resting against his knees, she followed his gaze to the join of their bodies. 

“Look how beautiful you are,’ he whispered, thumbs spreading her lips open to reveal his length buried to the hilt. “How perfect. So beautiful.” 

He took her right hand, directing it to the junction. 

“Feel how nicely we fit?” he asked, directing her into exploring their union. “How hard and big I am, hiding inside your soft, feminine heat?” 

She followed his example, touching the base of his cock, granite and burning to the touch, as opposed to the softness of her lips, stretched around his girth, offering an intimate kiss. 

“Touch yourself,” Leo commanded, directing her fingers to the bundle of nerves that sought completion despite the confusing input from her damaged nerves. 

She was no stranger to herself, so the act of caressing her clit and massaging herself to completion didn’t embarrass her. She reclined against his knees, legs lax on either side of his hips, his cock buried to the hilt, and she toyed with her clit, finding more and more sensation return to her lower regions. 

Leo leaned forward, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly. 

She hummed, loving the feeling of being so full. Even in her damaged state, she could feel him press all the right places. Despite her earlier misgivings, she was glad she got over her fear and followed through. 

This was amazing! 

_He_ was amazing! 

Leo gripped her hips and began to lift then lower her. It was only a few inches, but enough motion to simulate her riding his cock. 

“Easy my little pet,” he murmured, lifting her higher and easing her down. “You are still tight and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

She bit her lip, loving the fact he played into the fantasy. Cowgirl was always her favorite, but since the accident, she lacked the ability to give a good ride. 

But not with Leo. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes as he slowly mimicked her riding him. 

Up. Down. In. Out. The sensual push and pull of male and female moving as one. 

Her breasts bobbed and swayed a little from the motion. 

Back in her youth, she would have rode him hard and fast, her breasts bouncing as quick and free as her hips. 

He balanced her hips on his forearms, using gravity to draw her fully down his shaft before lifting her up a few inches to repeat the process. 

“Now, now, I can’t let you have all the fun,” Leo said, hilting her and squeezing her rounded buttocks. 

She rested on his chest, soft, rounded breasts pressed into his hardened plates, staring into his eyes as he directed their love making. 

His hands rubbed and massaged her hips and ass, fingers splaying on the fullness and opening her wider, his hips tilting upward to pump the deepest part of her. 

Shivering and gasping, she tried to stay focused, but with the angle, his rigidity buried so deep, her pussy stretched so gloriously full, her clit grinding into his ridged flesh, she couldn’t hold back. 

Eyes fluttering, she sighed as she came undone, legs jerking and writhing as her orgasm shook her down to the core. 

And yet, on and on he moved, shallow pumping, directing her hips into maintaining their union. 

She quickly returned to her senses, inner fire not yet quelled. And by the thickness moving within, his fire was still burning. 

As was her inner walls. 

Loving the awakening sensation, she moved the only way she could, rocking back and forth, timing her motion with his thrust. 

“Good girl,” he rumbled, clutching her ass and grinding hard and fast, causing her breath to hitch. He suddenly stopped, glaring at her with those damnable icy slivers. “Now, what did I say about going slow?” 

She panted, trembling, impaled helplessly on his shaft. Focus was difficult but she played along, indulging in the fantasy she was the overly eager one. 

“Sorry, Master. You feel so good, I couldn’t help myself.” 

Leo growled, vibrating her inside and out, a tangible noise that made the hairs on her neck stand up and her inner walls tighten appreciatively. 

“That is no excuse,” Leo said, offering a hard smack to her pale, rounded ass. 

She cried out, surprised and quite turned on by the action. She detected warmth and tingles from the place of impact. Strange and exhilarating! Wanting him to know she approved of the punishment, and loving the building desire, she bit her lip, gazing demurely through her lashes. 

“I deserve to be punished,” she whispered, lying submissively along his plastron, her head bowed. She licked the seam of his chest, between the plates, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. “I’ve been such a bad girl.” 

“Yes, you have,” Leo breathed, muscles as hard as the thing buried inside her. “I believe a little punishment is in order, lest you forget your place.” 

She licked the seam again, hands searching for the edge of his shell and bracing herself for the pleasurable chastisement to come. 

Leo drew back his right hand, landing it on her left buttock. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, but it definitely left behind a sting. 

It also caused her to rise up his length a few inches and slide back down, swallowing him wholly. 

His left hand repeated the gesture, though he added more of an upward swing, causing her to rise halfway up his shaft. 

She moaned, burying her face in his chest, the heat blooming from his hand and translating into something quite pleasurable. She was never one for ‘punishment play’ but the way Leo expertly tapped her bottom, causing her to rise and fall on his shaft, this was so much better than missionary! 

She had forgotten what it felt like to truly engage, physically. To be dominate as well as submissive. 

“Look at me, my little pet,” Leo commanded, sweeping both hands upward to lift her almost completely off his hardness. 

Dreamily, she looked up, locking gazes with him, lips parted. 

“Such a good girl,” he breathed, allowing gravity to take hold and rejoin their bodies. 

She moaned softly as he grew inside her, both ass cheeks burning, her pussy clenching, ready to put an end to this erotic punishment. 

“Ride me.” Leo commanded, gripping her hips and bouncing her on his cock. “Show me what you can do, my little pet.” 

Still clutching the edges of his shell, she rocked in time with his thrust, feeling the aching beauty of his wide crown roughly caressing the entrance to her womb. Heat bloomed in her belly. Her skin tingled, even the tips of her toes. Her legs jerked spastically. 

It was the most fantastic sensation she had ever felt, even before the accident. 

Breath hitching, she threw back her head and exhaled several gasping sighs, shaking as she experienced a thoroughly fulfilling orgasm. But it was short lived. 

She had barely regained her senses when Leo flipped them over, still buried to the hilt, and pinned her into place. 

Her eyes flew open, staring at the large, looming figure impaling her. 

He slid his hand down her thigh, cupping her hip before delivering a strong spank, causing her jerk in answer. 

“Bad girl!” he growled, offering a hard thrust that made her breasts bounce. “No more silence! When you cum, I want to hear it!” 

Trembling, pinned under his weight, terrified of the darkness reflected in his eyes, she offered a muted nod, not trusting her voice. 

Leo growled, shaking her thoroughly with the resounding power of his anger. Roughly he clasped her wrists, placing them above her head and keeping them trapped by his much larger hand. 

Powerless, helpless, she lay, frightened and aroused as he kissed her, hard. His tongue demanding surrender and total control, and despite the circumstances and fear, she submitted. 

He thrust, robbing her breath, which he replaced with his own. 

“Every scream,” Leo growled, snapping his hips violently, earning a passionate answer from her throat. “Every cry I fuck out of you,” he hovered, glaring heatedly into her eyes as he thrust three times, “I want to hear it! Understand?” 

She nodded, near tears, the heat filling her to the point of madness. Apprehension melted away, replaced by the full force of his power. His magnetism. The sheer sexual masculinity driving her toward an unknown, higher precipice. 

“Yes… yes, master,” she panted, finding something primal in the way he held her down. 

He snapped his hips, earning her voice. A growl of approval was her answer. 

“Much better,” he breathed, hand sliding down to pull her leg around his waist and cup her ass. 

He rocked, drawing ever increasing moans and cries. 

“Good girl,” he praised as her vocalizations grew in intensity. 

He withdrew almost completely before slamming back in, causing her breasts to bounce painfully and a passionate gasp to escape her full, red lips. Though she was as sexually active as any young woman, she had always been reserved while in the throes of passion, namely due to the fact many times her parents had been nearby and she didn’t want them to know what their daughter was engaged in. But whereas she had learned to be silent during sex, Leo was demanding the complete opposite, drawing forth the passionate, feminine sounds of a woman being satisfied. 

And boy was she being satisfied! 

Her belly wobbled and following his instruction, she let out a long moan, shuddering around him. Temporarily robbed of her senses, she inhaled sharply, her lungs reminding her of such a need as she returned to reality. 

Leo remained motionless, poised high above, hard and thick, buried to the hilt and observing her with those damnable eyes. 

“Very good, my pet,” he praised, “But I do believe you can do much better.” 

He moved with determination, keeping her hip balanced as he moved harder and faster, gliding long and smooth between her pale legs. He rose and fell, the power of his thrust lifting her hips off the mattress. 

The resonating throb of his cock beat a taboo upon her feminine places. 

She clutched the headboard, riding up it as he showed no mercy, driving into her with such a force, she was sure she would split in two. Onward and faster he moved, determined to put an end to her misery. The wet, rhythmic pulse of their frantic fucking filled the room. 

“I want you to come with me,” he said, drawing her out of her mindlessness. 

“Get ready.” 

She barely nodded before she felt the most wonderful sensation tighten her lower regions. 

“Now!” 

Leo growled, an unearthly, violent, terrifyingly erotic sound that vibrated down his chest, into his shaft, and exploded in her belly. Liquid heat coated her inner walls as she fisted tightly around him, shuddering inside and out, a broken, guttural noise ripping from her throat as she lost all sense of reality. 

On and on she came, stars flashing before her eyes as she rose and fell in the stratosphere. Her toes curled, muscles clenched, lower body tensed as she shuddered and cried his name. 

“LEEEEOOOOOO!!” she half sobbed, half screamed, being filled with his fire as he burned inside her, his voice a feral noise of a bass, rumbling from the depths of darkness. 

She continued to shudder around him for over a minute, reality wavering between dream and fantasy, keeping her aloft upon the highest precipice. 

He prolonged the sensation by rocking forcibly, his impressive girth reveling and coaxing her into an intimate massage. Breathlessly he dropped atop her, mindful not to crush her. 

Slow to regain her senses, she hummed in appreciation, loving the feel of his weight pressing her to the bed, his breath hot and fast on her neck, that fantastic appendage quivering in a most delightful way, sending shivers of sensation up and down her spine. 

It took a couple minutes to regain her breath. She muttered in his ear, “That was.. _amazing_.” 

Leo rose to his elbows, keeping her submissive below his weight. His eyes glittered as a million points of icy light. 

“You are the amazing one,” he whispered, holding her in place while he withdrew, causing her to buck from his absence. 

“Thank you,” she sighed, reaching up and drawing him into a kiss loaded with meaning. 

He returned her attention, naturally asserting control and domination, though he broke the kiss before it deepened into a second round. 

“I will clean up,” he said, gazing into her eyes and caressing her cheek tenderly. “Do not move, my pet.” 

He offered a chaste kiss to her brow before rising; grabbing the towels he brought from the bathroom and began to wipe down his copious release from between her open legs. The towels below had caught his flood, but her femininity and inner thighs glistened with pearly frost. 

She sighed in contentment as he intimately removed the last traces of his seed before lifting her hips and extracting the towels from under her. She was glad he had the foresight to utilize such a precaution. She didn’t fancy sleeping in a sticky mess. 

Leo hastily dried himself, his tail thick and impressive, even in rest. 

She marveled at his physique, the rippling muscle bulging beneath green skin, the wide sexy shell accenting broad shoulders, the chiseled ridges of his hard stomach. Suddenly needing the urge to justify and rectify her actions, she spoke. 

“That was the best fuck I’ve ever had, even before the accident.” 

“Satisfaction is guaranteed.” Leo parroted the company motto as he wiped away the last marks of their union. His deft fingers relaced his pants, hiding his pride. Collecting the towels, he took them to the bathroom, dropping them into the hamper and returned to the bedroom, appearing as hard lined, masculine, and sensuous as he did upon first arrival. 

He took her breath away. 

“Will you hold me?” she asked, hand out in invitation. “For a little while?” 

Leo offered a silent dip of his head. Pulling her blankets free, he tucked her in as he laid beside her, enclosing her in his strong arms, her head resting on his chest. 

“I’m so glad I overcame my fear and went through with this,” she said, inhaling the rich, Earthy scent of deep woods with a light tinge of well worn leather. She hadn’t noticed the unique, and utterly sensual smell he exuded. Nature’s pheromones always trumped man made chemicals of faux fragrances. To her, men were supposed to smell like men. Not an overly primped peacock fresh out of a whorehouse. 

“Fears often keep us from experiencing the world around us,” he said sagely. 

“I wish I could stay like this forever.” She muttered, tracing the warm plastron with delicate fingers. 

Leo caressed her damp hair, holding her close, his lips ghosting her forehead. He whispered against her skin, “That is not the arrangement.” 

Lulled by Leo’s calming presence and steady heartbeat, her eyes drifted closed. 

o-o 

When she awoke the next morning, she found her wheelchair positioned by the bed, same as it always had been since the accident. Vaguely she wondered if it was all a dream, until she noticed the single red rose lying on the seat. 

He was real, as was the lingering pulse between her legs. 

It would have been nice if he stayed. Maybe woken her with another round, but that could never be. His mistress was the night. The shadows were where he lived. He only left the safety and protection of the dark to fulfill intimate desires. 

To show the misunderstood, the loveless, the broken, a night of passion. To remind them of their femininity. Their womanhood. The power they possessed. To give them strength and courage. 

To prove they are not lost. 

They are not broken. 

That was the arrangement. 

Objective: COMPLETE 

(the end) 

@-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}- @-}-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Did it keep up the tension and passion? Does the fire still burn? 
> 
>  
> 
> I know none of these answers unless you hit that little button right there and send me your thoughts!
> 
> Next conquest will be courtesy of AlexLuke, my co-conspirator and patron. Who gives me courage and feedback and isn’t afraid to speak her mind. I should have the first chapter for her approval by the end of the month. Then if she likes what I’ve done for her idea, then I’ll upload. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it… be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> (Patrons get an early peek at the next chapter while it’s still in rough draft phase. )
> 
> Be sure to stop by my PA TRE ON page 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx
> 
> Dec 23rd through Dec 28th for some behind the scenes pics, upcoming chapters, current projects, and on the 28th, I’ll be answering YOUR questions, LIVE! No restrictions! 1pm on my PATREON (padawan_jinx) account. If you miss the broadcast, it will be available on my page a couple hours after transmission.
> 
> So, leave me questions or feedback and I’ll answer all your questions for however long it takes. 
> 
> Be on the lookout for future updates!
> 
> See you there!


End file.
